Finally
by Nalu69
Summary: After over a year Natsu finally realised his feelings towards Lucy but will she except them?- my first one shot-summary sucks


**yay hi this is my first one shot hope you enjoy it and I don't own fairy tail but if I did I would make Natsu and Lucy go out**

* * *

><p>Natsu was in Lucy's bedroom laying on her bed waiting for her to finish having a bath. Like any other day she doesn't know he's in her house so he has to be quite.<p>

"how long until Lucy's done Natsu?" happy

asked flying around her bedroom

"I don't know" he replied.

Happy kept flying around her room with his eyes closed saying "it's ok I'm an expert at flying" every time Natsu Told him he was going to break something.

Natsu laid on the bed silently thinking about Lucy and all of there adventures

"It's always more fun when were together"

That line replayed in his head over and over again. 'Luce stayed and got hurt because she didn't want to leave me' a light shade of pink crossed Natsu's face at the thought.

Everyone who knew Natsu thought he was a dense, idiot but that wasn't entirely true. Natsu may act that way but he was actually smarter than he lets on and defiantly smart enough to realise his own feelings towards Lucy. Well it did take him a couple of years but he had done it in the end.

Now he was determined to tell Lucy how he felt about her even if it takes forever he will say those three words that don't even start to describe how he feels about her but it was a start.

"Hey happy can you...go" Natsu asked feeling a bit guilty

"Why Natsu?" Replied happy feeling a bit hurt and rejected.

"Well...I need...to...talk to Luce" he said as his face went the same colour as his hair

"Oh...is it about..." Happy started

"Yes" Natsu mumbled before he could finish

Happy looked a bit more exited now knowing that his best friend and father figure was going to confess his love to the blonde celestial Mage.

"Ok!" He shouted ,making Natsu jump, then flew off.

Now Natsu was getting nervous thousands of questions were swirling around in his head 'what if she says no?' 'What if she likes someone else?' 'What would happen to our friendship?' Every possibility that was popping up in his head was negative and didn't make the situation better.

After about 5 minutes of Natsu freaking out Lucy came out of the bathroom fully dressed and...happy

"Why are you so happy?" He asked a bit scared of her mood

"Because I know something important" she said proudly.

"Umm...hey Luce I need...to talk to you"

"We're talking right now Natsu" she said in a matter-of-fact way

"Oh right...I guess we are"he mumbled while Lucy let out a small giggle

Cue awkward silence...

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lucy asked while pulling out a book from the book shelf to read.

"Well...you know how dragon slayers have mates?" He started

"Umm yes levy said something about her being gajeels mate" she said not looking away from the book.

"...and that once they find that mate they can't move on" he continued.

"Yes" Lucy replied still not turning away from her book

"Well I've found my mate"

At that one line Lucy dropped her book and searched his face for any trace of a lie and when she couldn't find any she went back to reading

"t-that's n-nice" she said trying to hold her tears back

'He's such an idiot I finally realise I love him and he likes someone else' she thought.

"Yep she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and she's smart, funny and a bit of a weirdo" he went on

"Well I hope you two are happy together" Lucy mumbled.

"Oh and her name is really pretty as well"

"Hmm" she hummed in response not really wanting to be there any more.

"Her name is Lucy heartfilia" he stated with a wide grin on his face

"Wait, what?" Lucy shouted dropping her book once again.

"And I love her" he mumbled looking at the ground

"..."

"..."

"So do you..." He started a bit worried

"I'm not a weirdo!" She shouted before walking up to him and pushing herself into his arms

"Baka" she mumbled.

He looked down at her surprised and slowly hugged her back

"Natsu your an idiot if you have to ask" Lucy said into his chest

"I'm not an-" he started

"But your my idiot" she said huddling closer to him.

She looked up to see his expression but didn't get far before he crushed his lips into hers.

She slowly eased into the kiss and kissed back coursing Natsu to smirk at her action while still staying close to her

"What?" She asked looking into his onyx eyes

"I love you" he said with a wide grin

She smiled "I love you too" she said before they had another passionate kiss together.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you like it and now I will go and work on my multi-chapter stories bye and please review and follow! <strong>


End file.
